Calm After the Storm
by oOItaOo
Summary: Reto pedido por Mikah Valyria.
1. 1

Advertencia: todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Petición realizada por Ludmi (Micah Valyria), hecho con amor y cariño. Y aunque no sea muy bueno, espero te guste.

**Calm after storm**

**#1**

**Había** corrido, pero no lo suficiente. Sus pisadas se perdían en la nieve, difusas, borrosas. Sus jadeos se disipaban en el viento que azotaba su cabello, haciéndolo volar, azul contra negro.

Podía imaginarla, huyendo, perseguida por sus perras, tratando de escapar de lo inevitable. Ella le pertenecía, los dioses podían dar fe de ello, Hediondo se la había entregado; no podía irse, era de su propiedad.

Su jauría ladraba, dementes, apasionadas, entre la espesor del bosque, sobre el manto níveo que cubría el mundo, abandonándolos a su suerte. Azuzó a su montura para darles alcance, para disfrutar de su rostro vulnerable, de aquellos ojos brillantes a punto de estallar en lágrimas. El sólo recuerdo de su cuerpo le hacía enloquecer, llenando de deseo cada parte de su mente. Era cautivadora, hermosa, tan frágil, tan delicada. Su piel de porcelana se mezclaba con la nieve, pálida, casi cubriéndola, tratando de protegerla.

Sus ojos de mar le buscaban, suplicantes y orgullosas. No iba a quebrarse, no iba a doblegarse a él, a su voluntad, aunque las perras lamieran el escarlata que fluía, cálido, disipándose como la bruma en la mañana temprana. Podía sentir la sangre escapar de entre sus labios, deleitándole más, agrandado su sonrisa perversa de medio lado, haciendo resplandecer con anhelo sus pupilas de hielo. Y un miedo primitivo agitó su cuerpo, latiendo desde su corazón acelerado, loco y desesperado.

Estaba a sus pies, tirada sobre la nieve, desnuda, a su merced. Deliciosamente expuesta, con el cabello de fuego diseminado sobre el suelo, hilos de cobre que se entretejían en un fondo blanco, ininterrumpido e inmaculado, sólo bañado por pequeñas motas de un carmín intenso que brollaban de sus piernas lastimadas, rasgadas, mancilladas. Lucía tan pura olvidada bajo la nieve que dolía, con aquellos ojos infinitos fijos en él, rogando su ayuda, pidiendo en silencio terminar. Y no podía permitirlo, no debía perderla, dejarla escapar. Era suya, se lo había demostrado, lo había escrito en su piel, en cada centímetro de ella había grabado su nombre a fuego y sangre, hasta hacerla enloquecer, retorcerse entre las sábanas manchadas. Le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma y verla sufriendo le hacía recordar los votos, las vanas promesas pronunciadas ante el arciano, cuyos ojos furiosos le habían atravesado, cuchillos en la oscuridad.

Apartó a las perras bruscamente, alejándolas de su presa, de su recompensa, mientras ladraban furiosas. Tendió su mano hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Estrechó su menudo cuerpo entre sus brazos, sintiendo el frío que emanaba de su piel azulada. Su cabello acariciaba su rostro, mariposas aleteando en arrullo, delicadamente, como susurrando un secreto. Y su aliento fluía con el suyo, creando un vahó, pequeña nube pálida que el viento despejaba, haciéndolo desaparecer. Y con su corazón bajo su palma y sus ojos extraviados en aquel mar en calma, supo que algo había cambiado.

Pero las cicatrices aún siguen tatuadas en su interior, atormentándola en noches de sueños tenebrosos y grotescos. Sus gritos aún resuenan entre las paredes de Fuerte Terror, desvaneciéndose ya en el tiempo, pero persistiendo en su tormentoso lamento.


	2. 2

**Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad de George R.R. Martin. Petición realizada por Ludmi (_Micah Valyria_), hecho con amor y cariño. Y aunque no sea muy bueno, espero te guste.

**Calm after storm**

**# 2**

Las risas resonaban entre los muros, canciones lejanas que, lentamente, se desvanecían, a la espera del final, de su llegada. Y su corazón latía, atronador, aleteando como un pajarillo asustado, tratando de escapar, huir de esa jaula de carne y huesos que oprimía su alma.

El corsé descansaba en el suelo, olvidado. Sobre la colcha, un recuerdo de quién había sido, blanco y gris, sombrío, su vestido de novia. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento y, ahora que se había vuelto realidad no era más que una triste pesadilla, el inicio de algo que temía, que la hacía palidecer y asustarse, temerosa de lo que fuese a suceder. Su mundo había colapsado, estallado en diminutos fragmentos de cristal. La pieza central de su vida desaparecía en el horizonte sin que lo pudiera evitar, desmoronándose, adentrándose en una espiral de desesperación y hielo que la aturdía, triste y desprotegida, sola.

La calidez se evanecía, dejando escarcha sobre su pálida piel. Hilos cobrizos se fundían sobre las almohadas que, tiempo atrás habían pertenecido a sus progenitores. Y ahora ella estaba desnuda, estirada en aquella misma cama que tantos secretos guardaba, que tantas palabras había silenciado, en la que tantos sueños habían muerto. Olía a humo y fuego, al recuerdo de guerras perdidas, de batallas por comenzar.

Ya no era nadie, su nombre se perdía entre la bruma, sus orígenes se difuminaban, el color de su familia borrado entre lágrimas, sal y humedad. No quedaba de ella nada, sólo unos ojos cansados de mirar, de un azul profundo, de amanecer, de esperanzas rotas y sueños partidos.

Y entonces él llegó.

Era hermosa, blanca y pura, cubierta de hebras de cobre que recorrían su piel, interminable, infinita. Toda ella era suya, le pertenecía y se lo haría saber.

Sentía su respiración entremezclarse con sus sollozos, cálido, especiado. Sus manos recorrían la inmensidad de su cuerpo, caricias frías, de acero, que arañaban, que marcaban su piel a sangre, que resbalaba, fluyendo como tinto sobre ella, escapando hacia lugares secretos. Su lengua áspera lamía el sudor que brotaba de su miedo, deslizándose por sus muslos, por sus eternas piernas de satén, oscuras como el deseo, prohibidas. Y sus gemidos se fundían son sus lágrimas que, tímidas, huían de sus ojos claros. Sus pupilas desnudaban su alma, rasgando la superficie, clavándose, retorciéndose, pedazos de hielo que helaban su sangre, haciéndola tiritar.

Quería morir. Estaba dentro de ella, tan adentro que podía sentirle azotar su interior, una y otra vez, con más fuerza, con más intensidad. Dolía, tanto como para olvidarlo todo y desear que aquél tormento cesase, aunque aquello implicase que su corazón detuviera sus latidos, no le importaba. Estaba sobre ella, a horcajadas, sacudiéndola, aferrándose de sus hombros, dejando señales, tratando de romperla, de reducirla a pedazos, de anularla, convertirla en su juguete. Iba a divertirse con ella, lo sabía; tan débil, tan sola, tan abandonada… Haría con ella lo que se le antojase hasta el hartazgo, hasta que sus ojos se volteasen para dejar de mirarle.

Cuando terminó con ella, salió de su interior y la dejó, exhausta, agotada, sobre la cama, arrebatándole la ropa y las mantas. Y, sentado en la silla, contempló, extasiado, la maravilla de su cuerpo expuesto, herido y sangrante, mientras pensaba en otras maneras de hacerla suya, de rubricar su nombre sobre su piel, para siempre.


End file.
